


Pink Champagne

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Twosome, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Severus Snape is annoyed when he is tricked into brewing a potion for Lucius Malfoy’s Halloween Party. He has tried to ignore the guests but one female in particular has captured his attention in the ballroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Content: Threesome, mystery/intrigue, and surprises!**   
>  **Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to anything Harry Potter related. I am not making any money from this. Thanks go to JKR for allowing us to borrow her characters.**   
>  **Author's/Artist's notes: Era: Pre Hogwarts During First Wizarding War.**

Pink Champagne

 

The main doorbell rang in Malfoy Manor and an elf scuttled swiftly to open the door. The elderly house elf bowed reverently and allowed Severus Snape to enter with a long swoop and wave of his hand in a submissive gesture- one he had perfected over the years as head house elf to the Malfoys.

"Welcome back Master Snape, Robbie is to show you into the library."

Severus nodded and followed the speeding elf.

Severus was shown in and announced to Lucius. The elf exited silently as the men warmly shook hands

"Welcome back Severus, you are looking well."

Lucius smiled broadly and patted Severus' shoulder, but got a roll of the eyes for this endearment. Severus did not like to be touched, even by his friends.

Lucius had noticed Severus looked much healthier than the previous time he had seen him. He was happy for his friend to have returned from Europe for this auspicious occasion. Malfoy Manor was to be hosting a very special Halloween party.

"Drink?" Lucius asked, as he turned to lift a crystal decanter filled with a sparkling amber liquid. Severus nodded as Lucius proceeded to pour out two decent measures of the alcohol.

Severus removed his travelling cloak, then sank into a comfortable leather winged armchair and took the proffered glass of whiskey from Lucius. The two men sat companionably in silence for a few moments as they gave their full attention in appreciation of the best whiskey money could buy.

"Phoenix Fire?" Severus asked, his first words to his oldest and best friend.

"Of course! One of the best things my father ever did was to buy ten barrels of the stuff and get it bottled."

Muggle made, Phoenix Fire came from a distillery not far from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The company had a wizarding background but nowadays it managed by Squibs and Muggles.

Lucius chuckled, "Too bad the old bugger passed before it was ready."

Severus raised his glass up and nearly smiled. "To Abraxas!" He took a sip.

Lucius laughed and joined him in the toast.

"To father, you old bastard, sorry you are not here to sample this beautiful liquid."

Severus then laughed, a real laugh that made his whole demeanour light up.

He did wonder why Lucius was breaking open a bottle of the most expensive whiskey in the Wizarding world but said nothing, very aware that he would soon find out the reason for all of this buttering up.

Then it came.....

"You want me to brew what?" Severus glared angrily across at his so-called friend, who sat unmoved, sipping away at his Phoenix Fire.

"Is this the sole reason behind you inviting me to come to the Manor after graduating with my Mastery of Potions? I could have returned straight to Spinners End if you had not tried to hoodwink me with this stupidity."

Severus rose and in one swift motion threw on his travelling cloak as he stormed out of the library, heading for the door, meaning to exit the building and then to apparate home.

"Severus, Severus," Lucius called out as he ran after his friend and followed him to the front door, then sighed knowing how angry and upset the dark man had become. 

"Please come back in and sit down." Lucius tugged at his arm to stop him from leaving.

Severus turned, his long travelling cloak swishing around him as he faced Lucius, his brow furrowed and his eyes dark with anger.

"Was this the reason you helped with my finals fees?"

Severus glared as his friend stood open-mouthed, looking back at him. Severus could read Lucius and always had since he had first met him at Hogwarts. The man was an open book if you knew where to look- and Severus did.

"No, never!"

Lucius paled and tried to get his message across. He did not mean to antagonise Severus and the money was a gesture of their deep friendship. He sent an anxious look towards his friend and bit his lip and with arms wide, gestured his apology. 

"I shall pay handsomely for the ingredients as well as your time required to brew the potion.”

Severus sent his friend another angry glare, snorted, then sighed as he rubbed his forehead with frustration. He required money and also needed to become known in the Wizarding world as a Potions Master. He knew he was good having obtained the highest marks in his Mastery exams. Perhaps brewing for Lucius could be the catalyst to obtaining his hearts desires?

+++

Severus was annoyed with Lucius; he had been moved out of his comfortable seat in the private library and persuaded with a glass of Phoenix Fire to take his place in the luxurious ballroom to await the guests arrival. 

He had charmed himself in order to disguise his persona from all but Lucius, donning his dark robes - but Lucius had instantly objected and with a swish of his wand turned them from black into green.

"Fucking velvet, Lucius I am not wearing this!" he swore as he glared angrily down at his transformed clothing.

Lucius chuckled, then with another flick of his wand, changed it into fine wool. He watched as his friend's whole body relaxed, and only then was he sure his changes had been approved.

+++

The ballroom was decked out in gold and green with pumpkin lanterns instead of candles. A magical quartet played from a marble dais, while house elves served drinks and ensured all the guests were warmly welcomed and escorted humbly around all facilities and finally to the ballroom.

Severus had secured his seat in a secluded corner, book in one hand, drink in the other, ignoring everything around him as the first guests started to arrive. It was only when the now-crowded ballroom briefly fell into a hushed silence that his concentration wavered from the book, although even then he waited until the chattering had resumed before he finally glanced up from his said reading material.

A very beautiful witch had entered; he had taken no notice when she was announced, so had no idea who she was, but this woman captured his full attention. He watched her as she smiled and moved around the room, nodding and smiling to witches and wizards in turn.

Their eyes met and he tried not to blush or to stop his body from reacting to the look she sent him, gazing straight back. Shocked, he realised he desired this woman! Then she spoiled things for him as she turned and smiled warmly at Lucius as if she knew him.

"Oh bugger, what is she doing here?" came an indignant growl from Lord Lucius Malfoy.

Severus looked away, as women were always attracted to Lucius Malfoy. He was very aware that he was nothing special - even if he had transfigured himself for this party. He sighed and returned to his book, knowing to do anything else would be futile.

+++

Dolores was on a hunt for a wizard; any wizard would do. This year she had been forced to gatecrash the party. For some unknown reason, her invitation had not arrived on time, so to avoid embarrassing anyone by her absence, she had come anyway.

She had tried out her coy girl act on some wizards but she sniffed as she realised many had turned their backs on her to avoid talking with her. She smiled warmly and nodded to the other witches present as she plucked up her pink furry tail and swung it around like a lasso, convinced that she recognised some of the witches and wizards through their disguises, but found she was being snubbed right, left and centre. She snorted in displeasure.

Severus heard the rumble of disapproval and looked u,p then groaned. Who let the fucking cat in? He watched as Dolores Umbridge schmoozed around the ballroom, smiling broadly as if she was the cat’s meow.

Everyone in the room apparently guessed the cat's true identity immediately, for many wizards moved rapidly to speak to someone urgently, so as not to be left free for the pink monstrosity to pounce upon them. 

The brunette turned, smiled and saw through Lucius Malfoy’s disguise. He would probably be the first to admit that he was not a man for moving very far from his comfort zone. She saw his silk robes splashed with a lining of golden snakes- Slytherin through and through, and although he had changed his colouring, his distinctive grey eyes she had recognised immediately.

Lucius Malfoy glanced over towards her and he blushed, coughed, then apologised. If she could, she would have jumped up and down with amusement, but instead tried to think of something else, desperate not to give the game away.

"Do forgive me my dear, I rarely use such language in mixed company." Lucius looked angrily towards the pink cat that was making her way slowly and surely around the ballroom. He needed a distraction of his own and decided the pretty brunette would do perfectly.

"I am not sure Madam, or is it Miss? - if we have been properly introduced?"

She never got the chance to reply. Lucius bowed low and then drew in close and kissed her hand, holding on lightly but a tad longer than convention required.

"This will not do!" He glanced at her glass and snapped his fingers.

An elf instantly appeared and bowed.

"Master." The house elf bowed so low that the tray threatened to tilt, but a signal from Malfoy had the elf upright and offering drinks.

"My cover is blown," he smirked as he handed her a fresh glass. "This is the best champagne and much higher quality than the others are drinking, my dear."

Lucius allowed his fingers to caress hers as he exchanged her half empty glass for a full one. She caught her breath and he leaned in close, as if to inspect her. His brow wrinkled and his eyes flashed with amusement, then he asked of her, “Do you come here often?" He then looked directly into the young woman's eyes.

She blushed, and then he smirked.

"Perhaps I have never come before, sir," she teased back, her voice soft and sultry to match that of Lucius.

He laughed and sipped his champagne.

"I am sure I should have remembered such a glorious thing, my dear. I am so happy you are attending this special Halloween party of mine, and one where we all must forget house loyalties and just have fun!"

Realising that perhaps there was more in his words than she had expected, she briefly found herself wondering what Dumbledore had gotten her into.

Shrugging off the insecurity, she decided to play along; after all, she was young and with the body to match, so she may as well enjoy herself while she had the chance. If at the same time she overheard or picked up titbits for the Order, then so be it.

"The pink pussy cat is coming our way," she warned, as she leaned in closer to whisper into Lucius’ ear. She nodded in the animal’s direction and she saw Lucius pale as he tried to ignore the fact that Umbridge couldn't think of a disguise other than bloody pink ones. He could not stand the damned woman; Slytherin or no, she was a ruddy menace - she had had the hots for Lucius since school.

+++

Severus returned his full attention towards the beautiful brunette. He growled low in his throat when he saw Lucius turning on the charm. He could not sit and watch his friend swoop in on the only woman he had noticed since ... since... Lily. He gulped and bit down the surge that always accompanied that memory. He shut it out and watched as Lucius gave her a glass of champagne. He felt a sudden pang of envy, to be so free and uninhibited. He watched jealously as his best friend swooped in and caressed the young witch's hand.

He had seen enough, and finishing his drink in one gulp, he vanished the glass with a wave of his hand, then rushed for the door to exit back to the security of the library. He felt bile rise in his gut and knew he would not care to sit and imbibe any food served at dinner. He much preferred to be alone and well out of the way of any seductions about to take place.

"Come along with me please, my dear," Lucius appealed to her.

As the witch nodded, he took hold of her hand and moved off into a more secluded corner, then turned quickly, leaving her breathless at the speed and passion of a much unexpected kiss.

The pink blob had closed in on them.

She did not wish to speak to Umbridge either, but that kiss was rather nice. She was here to enjoy herself, after all. So if the host wished to kiss her, then why not let him? What harm could it possibly do? He hadn't a clue who she was, after all!

The fat fur monstrosity stood over Lucius as he kissed the brunette once more, bristling with annoyance at being ignored.

"Hem hem," came the cat's audible and very recognisable sound- a habit the woman barely even noticed any more.

Lucius broke the snogging session and turned. He was bloody annoyed and even more so, as he had to hide by snogging a pretty witch in his own Manor. He had enjoyed the kissing even if he had used it as a distraction from Umbridge, but that had not worked.

What is it, Dolores?" Lucius snapped and glared at the obnoxious looking witch.

"You recognised me, then?" she tittered and tried to look girlish, failing miserably.

"Of course, your costume is rather..." His words failed him as he stood and looked down upon the ghastly image.

"Puke Pink?" suggested the brunette in a whisper for his ears only. Her warm breath tickled his skin and sent a little shiver down south.

"I made it myself," she beamed as she glanced down at her costume.

"Really? You surprise me!" Lucius said, with a mock and a sneer to match.

"Do you know where Lord Malfoy is and where I can find him?"

Lucius turned and looked mystified back towards the woman he had just kissed and saw her smirk and she wiggled her eyebrows at him and winked. She then shook her head and nodded back towards Dolores. He forgot he was in disguise and only then realised Dolores had not a clue, and none of his other guests would have dared to dob him in. He thanked the Gods and turned back to face the pink cat.

He nearly choked but decided to send the utterly disgusting woman towards Horace Slughorn, who was still plump but a younger plump and eating something out on the terrace. He had seen him through the window earlier and knew that the Potions Master deserved her.

"Lord Malfoy is in disguise," he whispered towards the pink witch as if passing along a great confidence. "He is incognito and does not wish to be disturbed, don't tell anyone ... he's over there!"

Lucius pointed out Slughorn to her and the witch squealed with delight, then smiling broadly and showing off her white teeth, she clapped her paws together with excitement.

"Malfoy’s wife is away, you know, with her sister and the Dark Lord. They are in Europe, then going onto America to hunt up more members," she confided to him in a confidential tone, then swaggered away to find Slughorn.

Lucius was furious at the stupid bitch, but shook his head and wished Sluggy would fix her once and for all. But he strongly doubted it would ever happen.

Instead, Lucius turned to the pretty witch and asked, "What is your name? You never did reveal it."

The pretty young witch tentatively touched his cheek with the tips of her right hand and ran them down to his mouth, before letting go.

"My name, Lord Malfoy, is Althea and that is all you need to know."

Lucius smirked as his grey eyes danced with amusement.

"Well, Althea, I know that is not your true name. I shall be honoured to show you around but first things first...." His smirk fell and he became more serious. "May I see your invitation?"

Althea panicked at Lucius’ request to see her invitation and she was literally saved by the gong.

A loud crack was heard and a house elf dressed up in a Muggle waiter's outfit announced for all to hear:

"Lord Malfoy, witches and wizards, please follow Dumbles into the dining room as dinner is ready to be served." The suited house elf bowed low, his long ears trailing over the polished wooden floor.

The whole ballroom became silent as witches and wizards waited for Lord Malfoy to lead the way. Most of those assembled turned towards Lucius and waited for him to move through into the dining area so they could follow in his wake as custom dictated.

Lucius let loose a heavy sigh, then spoke.”As my guests are waiting my dear, do you care to be my partner and guest for dinner?"

Althea gulped hard, as she had waited for the proverbial axe to fall, but instead stumbled over her words.

"What? You mean... I .. can stay?"

"No, I am not throwing you out, witch. You may accompany me to dinner, as my guests are waiting and the soup will be growing cold."

Lucius plucked up the dazed witch's hand and placed his atop it and formally guided her through the crowds and into the corridor that lead towards the dining room. 

They were barely through the dining room doorway, when a distinct sound reached his ears.

"Hem hem."

Pushing her way into the dining room, Umbridge found herself ignored by the house elves, then finally spotted Lucius and waved to attract his attention. She sneered at the pretty young brunette on his arm, clearly a right hussy draping herself all over Lord Malfoy while his wife was away. She had discovered Sluggy was not Malfoy and that he had tricked her.

Lucius waved his guests through to be seated and asked Dumbles to seat Miss Althea next to him at the table, then he grabbed hold of the pink cat and led her away so he could converse with her discreetly.

He rolled his eyes, knowing the theatrics of this uninvited guest. She would cause havoc unless he nipped it in the bud right now. She had no dinner place and Lucius knew she had to be taken care of once and for all. He had an idea and hoped it would work. Then he would be rid of the obnoxious woman from ever attending any of his future functions.

"Dolores," he announced softly but his eyes did not match the soft tone in his voice. She could see he was annoyed with her.

She tittered again and coughed her irritating cough that every witch and wizard of her acquaintance knew and often tried to ignore.

"Invitation, please?" He held out his hand for the invitation, as he knew every witch and wizard on his guest list and knew Umbridge and Slgghorn were not on it. Slughorn was a regular and he turned up at the Manor, but as he was no great problem, Lucius chose to ignore the man who had been head of Slytherin House and Potions Master when he was at school. Umbridge was another matter, as she was a young and very annoying pure blood witch who had no manners at all.

Dolores huffed indignantly as she pretended to pat down her pink fur as if looking for her invitation.

"Sorry, it is in my fur someplace."

Lucius rolled his eyes and inhaled, then coughed away from her. Her perfume was cloying and reminded him of cat piss. He shook his head to clear it.

"ACCIO INVITATION." Nothing happened, as a light air passed through her fur.

Dolores simpered knowing she had been caught. She lunged for Luciuss arm and caught at his sleeve.

"You wouldn't put this little puddy tat out into the bitty witty cold now would you?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and shoved her ample breasts in his direction.

Lucius saw what she was attempting to do and quickly moved away, leaving Umbridge to totter precariously before she managed to magically grab the back of a nearby chair to steady herself. The costume fur stood on end as the static in the nylon faux fur reacted badly to magic and it stood up as if electrified.

Lucius managed to hide a snicker and coughed.

"Stay in the ballroom if you must, Umbridge, but if you make one move out of place your furry arse will be heading out of the manor toot suite. Understand?" He sent her a dark glare, then as she nodded silently he turned and left.

He did not see her pink tongue poke out at his retreating back as if she were an impertinent child.

Before returning to the dining room and to his interrupted dinner, he had called on his personal elf Pinkie for help and she listened to his plans and nodded, indicating she would do as he requested immediately.

"Thank you, Pinkie," Lucius said in a whisper and the little elf cracked off back to the kitchen to assist with the serving of dinner to the other guests.

 

Lucius enjoyed a sumptuous dinner. The witches and wizards were in high spirits. He knew some would leave after dinner and not partake in the events laid out on their invitation. He knew that Althea, if she indeed had an invitation, that it was a forgery. If tapped with a wand and the name Malfoy were spoken over it, no secret message would have been revealed. As far as he was aware, no one had alerted the young witch at his side of the delights yet to occur this evening. She was young, but would she run for the hills once she realised what was going to happen?

Althea had enjoyed the food and the entertainment from the other guests as they chatted over dinner. She was aware of some excitement in the room as the dinner drew to an end. She excused herself to go to the ladies room and missed the pink champagne being served to every guest. Even Lucius indulged. He was unaware that Althea had not drunk her glass of champagne as she had palmed it over to the man on her opposite side as she saw his glass was empty so swapped glasses. 

Pinkie appeared in the dining room and whispered into her master's ear.

"Pinkie's done whats you asks master, to Misses Pink Cat and Mister Slug.”

It was shortly after this that the diners broke away and Lucius kissed Althea's hand as she followed the other witches into the card room across the hall from the dining room. She knew they would join the men later, following the pure blood customs at such parties. She had been brought up quietly in the countryside without much call for knowing the etiquette, but her Grandmother had often talked about Lord this and Lady that and the customs they had to learn to move around in high society.

Lucius chuckled as he stood alone in his office smoking a cigar after dinner. He had left the men in his smoking room and the ladies had retreated to the Card Room to rest after dinner and to gather themselves before the fun of the Malfoy Halloween Party truly began.

He watched from his window as the pair of transformed cats raced around in the part of his garden he had set up to trap the pair of gatecrashers. He laughed as the tabby chased the pink cat around in circles and up and down the balcony area that was their prison. They would be able to leave when they transformed back into their human forms, but that would not be for another six hours or so.

The extra potions he had paid Severus Snape to make for him had come in very handy. The Pink Champagne had been given to both Slughorn and Umbridge, but under his orders, Pinkie had added a little extra something (or in reality a few extra somethings;) a different cat hair in each along with the Polyjuice Potion making the pair transform into cats.

Then he heard a loud caterwauling coming from outdoors and chuckled, as it seemed that Umbridge was getting what she deserved - A right Royal Fuck!

+++

Althea liked the card room. It had comfy sofas and cushions to relax upon and they were served tea and coffee. A pretty blonde witch sat next to Althea and twittered on about how excited she was for the next part of the party to begin. Althea nodded and said yes and no in the right places, then a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

One witch was lowering her gown and Altheas' eyes boggled at the sight.

The witch was wearing a leather bra and pants set with black lace up boots that came up to her thigh,s and the heels were about five inches high. The other witches cooed and looked closer, clearly impressed at her outfit.

Althea was agog as she watched, as other witches slipped out of their gowns and robes. Althea had to cover her mouth in shock. One witch wore a lacy bra and pants set, red high stiletto heels and a bra with peep holes where most of the breast and nipple poked through and the knickers were crotchless. The woman's crotch was on display for all to see.

 _What kind of party is this?_ she thought to herself, trying to hide her reaction as best she could and covering her choke with a cough, saying the biscuit she had been eating had caught in her throat.

She was plied with a pat from a big witch sitting next to her on the sofa.

“First time, dear?” she said and winked at Althea .

Althea spluttered again and turned pink. What was she implying?

The witches around her howled with laughter and teased her.

“No, not a virgin, love. I meant your first time at one of the special Malfoy parties?”

Althea nodded, relieved. No one suspected she was a cuckoo in the nest, but now she was her,e she had to go along with the others or be discovered.

"Have you not been before?" one pretty red-headed witch asked Althea. She touched Althea's arm and she was so anxious about the whole scene she jumped a foot in the air.

"Oh love, don't be shy, you will enjoy it once you get started. You would not think I am seventy years old, would you?" The witch laughed and twirled around, showing off her French maids outfit. She was knickersless, also. "I love the Malfoy Halloween Parties. You have the best orgasms ever and no one ever knows your identity. That I,s unless you wish it known. The Pink Champagne is an aphrodisiac as well as contraceptive and cleanser. Did you not read the back of your invitation?"

"Did you not know this is a sex swap party, dearie?" another witch asked.

"Yes, and we do not know who our partner will be until we meet them," her friend added.

"Each invitation has a secret number on it and only Lord Malfoy is able to reveal it, but once you have been chosen, your invitation lights up and then you go to the ballroom to meet your partner for the night. Did no one explain this to you before you came?"

Althea shook her head in a daze. Did Dumbledore know? He knew everything else. She was furious.

"I bet she isn't dressed up under that gown either. Bloody shame, as some of the men were hoping for something exotic from you, my dear. Unless Lucius and you are just going to suck each other off."

"Yes, bloody waste of a big cock," chuckled a dainty blonde wearing black leather with a spiked collar as she flicked a whip up and down as she spoke.

"Ay,e it is that. He only does oral on witches since he’s married, and that cock of his will go only in someone’s mouth.

"Haha, and not just us witches, either!" snorted a witch who had a voluptuous figure and wore a boned corset with black stockings. She was big, bulging, and beautiful.

"Bloody waste that is and that frigid cow he is married to does not appreciate him, either. How long has he been married now and no children?" one witch ventured with a scowl.

The other witches finished their disrobing, then turned their attention to her. Helping her out of her gown, they began offering help and advice.

“Stockings?”

”French?”

”No, how about burlesque style?” the witch in the leather spiked collar suggested. "Wish to keep that innocent look now, don't we?"

 

They eventually redressed Althea in a very alluring outfit, not so over the top as some of the other witches were wearing (for which she was thankful) but they clearly thought it suitable for what was to come.

The gown she now wore was off the shoulders and decidedly shorter with a bias cut from her right hip where the hem plunged down at an angle to below her left knee. The sheer silk stockings in cream accented the light purple gown of a delicious silk, adorned with little bows and roses. They assured her that the Malfoy men adored roses.

The lilac heels were transformed from her own shoes, much sleeker and the heel higher than she had ever worn. Her hair was redone and curled up onto the top of her head but left a little loose so some of it trailed down to frame her face and a little hair teased the back of her neck, a purple and cream feather with stones that sparkled in the light, and finished off with a pair of elbow length cream silk gloves.

Pleased with their efforts, the witches grinned happily at her as they pushed Althea in front of a large mirror, which let out a loud wolf whistle and gave a rundown of how gorgeous she looked.

A peacock wrap was the last item one old witch passed to her. It was her own shawl but whispered it brought her luck eighty five years before and was sure it would fit her fine.

"Enjoy the fun my dears, I am too old to take part, as my old bones will not cope any longer, sadly." She sighed and taking the arm of another elderly witch, reluctantly left the room.

Most of the witches had disrobed but some stood up and said their farewells.

Now, she knew what the party was about, but when the witches began to be called to return to the ballroom where their new partner for the evening’s entertainment would be waiting she panicked, and making a mumbled excuse, she hurried from the card room. Trying to keep calm, she worried that she was going to let Albus Dumbledore down, and headed for the bathroom.

Wiping away a stray tear as she tiptoed down the corridor, she paused as the rumble of male voices came from a room beside her and she froze for a second. Moving quietly, she was then forced to run as she heard a door open and a man chuckle - and not in a nice way!

Althea ran into the ballroom and froze. There were swings hanging from the ceiling and shackles on both the swings and along one wall, as well as strange metal instruments. She shuddered. She did not mind having fun, but with so many strangers around her, she thought not. She sighed, as she would have loved to have had a tryst with Lucius, but even more so with the honey-haired loner she had spotted earlier.

The rest of the room had been magically transformed into mini boudoirs with green velvet beds and chaise lounges, as well as a variety of seating areas. The sound of approaching footsteps made her look around quickly, desperate for a place to hide, but it was too late....

A man in the leather tunic of a Roman Centurion came into view, and as he spotted her, he gave chase. Althea panicked. She did not wish to be caught! This wizard probably assumed she was his partner for the night.

The hell she was....

Slipping silently through an open French window and out into the garden, she hurried away but heard a shout from the Roman Centurion. He wasn't exactly built for speed, but probably could run if a pretty woman was out in front to impassion him.

She hid behind a statue that had been transformed into a fountain and held her breath as the man passed her. He was annoyed and stomped about, then finally gave up and went back inside. Relieved, she gasped for air and relaxed a little. She was cold and getting very wet, as it had started to rain. She tried to cast a drying charm but it failed. Bugger. The Malfoy wards had been put up to ensure no magic was conducted outside by visitors.

Annoyed voices came from her left. She knew more men were now out looking for her. She had to retreat to a safe place.

 

+++++Break here +++++

 

Severus was thinking about the beauty he had seen earlier. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He had seen how she had looked at Lucius, but then she had looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. He had flushed bright red but had returned her stare full on and did much the same as she had to him. He had been delighted to see her face turn a most delightful pink. Then she had turned and was swept up into the allure that was Lucius Malfoy. How could he ever compete with that? He knew he couldn’t.

He sat in the small private library, content that few people ever used it apart from himself and Lucius. It was unlikely any of the guests would find him here.

 

A crack alerted Severus to the arrival of a House Elf. It was Pinkie, Lucius’ own elf who stood with her head bowed low as she held out a platter with a domed cover over it.

"Master is asking you to eat, Sir. You have missed dinners and is sure to be hungry. I is bringing you food, Sir."

He sighed. He knew Lucius had ordered this elf to ensure he got fed and watered. He was also aware that if he did not take it and eat part of it, the Elf would be distressed.

"Put it down and I shall eat it later."

The elf placed the food on the table near Severus' chair, then cracked back to the kitchens.

He ate the food rather timidly at first but the cold platter of meats and relishes with fresh bread and cheese captured his appetite and he cleared the lot. It was when he was wiping his face he noticed his reflection and jumped.

He peered into the polished silver and saw his reflection. He had not glanced at any mirror after he had transformed his body and facial features into his current disguise. He still looked young but his colouring was very different. His dark lank hair had changed into a healthy honey blonde. His nose was still as long but appeared to be thinner. Perhaps he looked handsome. He shook his head and replaced the platter back onto the table. Seconds later the same house elf returned and took it away as he did not wish further assistance.

He picked up his book and smiled. He had chosen his new personas name in case he required one. Lucius was informed as were the house elves if they were asked. He thought it a very fitting name for the time of year.

Severus Snape had chosen the name Sam Hain.

 

A shout went up from the garden and Severus stood up and looked out the French window, but could only see two men in Roman costumes as they hunted in the shrubbery for something. He returned to his book, then jumped to his feet in surprise, as a wet figure hurtled through the door.

Severus stood transfixed as he stared into the eyes of the woman he had just been thinking upon. She was dressed very differently than before, and if anything, she looked more beautiful - apart from being bedraggled and soaked to the skin.

Startled, she cried out, then smothered her cry with her gloved hand. Althea had ran for cover and had not anticipated finding anyone through the French door. He couldn't help noticing that her hand was shaking, but whether from fear or the cold, he didn't know.

Feet pounded outside and Althea knew the men still hunted for her. Would this honey haired man give her up to them? She hoped not.

Althea almost screamed as the French window opened, and Severus pushed Althea behind him to protect her and conceal her from their view.

“Have you seen the woman? a Roman with his soggy costume asked as he started to cross the threshold, but Severus stepped forward to block his way. The library was dimly lit and he knew the woman was hidden from view in the shadows.

“What do you think you are doing?” Severus roared in anger at being disturbed from his reading, then pushed the man back out into the garden.

I am a personal friend of Lord Malfoy, and a guest in his house. Don’t come back or I will have you thrown out."

The two men backed off and left as they muttered under their breath and returned to the party to find witches that were easier to catch and fuck.

Severus secured the windows with a locking spell then returned into the room to see the woman standing over the fire. She shivered as she rubbed at her arms to get warm. He moved toward her, but she backed nervously into a corner, fear displayed in her large blue eyes.

“Sh, I shall not hurt you.” He moved closer and silently cast a charm to dry her clothing. She gasped as her body warmed, then turned and smiled shyly back at him, then whispered, "Thank you, Sir."

She calmed as the man she had admired earlier in the ballroom gave her time to do so. She sat next to the fire as he had directed and then he handed her a glass of Fire Whiskey, but she choked, panicked at the unfamiliar taste. Had she been poisoned?

“Phoenix Fire. Malfoy's best,” he smirked.

Althea nodded and sipped some more of the drink. It was delicious once she had got over its fiery quality. It was indeed excellent whiskey. She calmed down enough to talk.

“Thank you for rescuing me, Sir,” she flushed then held out her now dry hand in its silk glove for him to take. “I am Althea. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr.?”

“Sam," he started, "... my name is Sam. Pleased to meet you, Althea."

Both were aware that neither name was true. Not on this night. But that did not matter a jot.

They chatted amiably and Althea was very attracted to Sam. His long honey coloured hair was held back in a cue with a few tendrils that had come loose. She leaned forward and tucked a stray lock behind his ear. They happened to glance at each other at the same time and both laughed as they both blushed.

The ice was broken and they started to get to know each other. Althea explained it was her first time to the Manor and was unaware of the extra detail of the Halloween party.

Severus was glad of this news and glad of his disguise. He liked this woman a lot. He got the feeling she felt likewise. Was she as shy as he, he wondered?

Althea noticed how Sam looked at her. They had moved close and their hands nearly touched. She smiled and glanced up again at Sam. His face moved down and drew in closer. Was he going to kiss her?

Althea jumped and hid behind Sam's chair as the door was pushed open and Lucius Malfoy stalked in. He was angry.

Althea listened intently as her new friend tried to fob off Lucius.

“Have you seen her?” he barked at Sam.

“Seen whom?” Sam enquired, as he tried not to smirk.

“You know who I am speaking of, the beautiful witch that had your cock hard earlier and do not dare state otherwise!”

Sam paled. He groaned inwardly, as the woman who was hiding behind him had heard all, no doubt.

Then Lucius Malfoy started to laugh.

“You fucking bastard!” Severus knew that he had been tricked. Malfoy had known all along where each of his guests were at any one time. He was the Lord of the fucking Manor and his wards told him who was where. Especially so with guests in his home.

He had been keeping tabs on Althea all along.

Lucius beamed and took the glass out of Severus' hand, then downed the lot in one gulp.

“Phoenix Fire?”

Severus smiled widely and dared Lucius to go further. He loved to goad his friend.

“Where are you, my pretty? Come out come out,” Lucius teased.

“Luc, enough.”

“Luc is it now, Se -Sam.” Lucius remembered in time to speak the pseudonym of his best friend.

Sam sighed in relief, then smiled and rolled his eyes upward and tilted his head up and back.

Lucius knew then that the woman was behind the chair, and suddenly he was a happy man - his plans for this evening were coming to fruition.

Severus as Sam bent down and held out a hand to Althea. She took his hand and he squeezed it to reassure her everything was alright. She came out of hiding and decided she was going to have Sam one way or another this evening. She glanced over at Lucius who had the cheek to wink at her as if he had just read her thoughts.

Lucius as host handed out new drinks and they conversed with each other and Althea admitted to Lucius of how she ended up being in the same room with Sam.

Althea thought Lucius handsome in so many ways, but Sam had a soft attraction that melted her heart and the attraction had been instant the moment she had seen him. She was more drawn to Sam than Malfoy.

Severus’ taste in women had so far only been fixed on one but she did not love him and had married another recently much to his disgust. Lily was not in contact with him and had repelled him from any form of contact. She loved that stupid James Potter. Severus had never had any woman as he had only wished to have Lily. His own sexuality was slightly introverted after Lily had laughed at him and turned him down but not in a nice way and she had been his only friend until Hogwarts, not that he had any real friends apart from Lucius. Death Eaters did not count one iota. He had regretted joining and even more so now the Dark Lord was trying to draw in more power and to take over the magical world.

Lucius began to manipulate his friend and Althea. He knew they each desired the other and was aware of his own attraction to the witch. He had sat down in the chair Severus had previously frequented. Then he could not bear to watch Severus and Althea barely speaking on the sofa so leaned over and plucked up Althea’s hand and drew her over to sit on the arm of his chair.

Althea knew the instant Lucius took her hand that he was up to something. His bare whisper of, "Go along with me, my dear," sent a tingle down her spine. She blushed as he started to wrap an arm around her waist as she leaned into him.

Lucius had begun to flirt with Althea and placed gentle but peppery kisses along her neck and down onto her shoulder all the while looking towards Sam.

Severus pouted and tried to look unaffected but actually was turned on.

Lucius continued his teasing by rolling one of Althea’s breasts between his fingers and hand.

Sam squirmed.

Althea and Sam continued to stare at each other. Each one fantasised the other was touching each other.

When Lucius stroked his right hand down and up under Altheas gown, her eyes opened wide as she began to pant. She wanted Sam so much but the bloody man could only sit and gape at her with a scowl on his face. He reacted when he saw his best friend start to finger the woman he desired so much, but was afraid to touch.

Sam gulped hard as the gown was hitched up, revealing a beautiful pale but very sexy pair of stunning legs. Sam's eyes flickered to his friend, but the man hardly blinked, only twinkles sparkling in his grey eyes back at him.

Sam gulped down the last of his Phoenix Fire and continued to stare at the couple sitting opposite him. Althea was on Lucius’ lap, and the ruddy wizard had hitched up her gown to reveal his hand as his fingers ran up slowly in little circles towards the top of the gown. When his fingers had reached the silk, the gown was hitched up a little more, revealing her thighs . Then ,Sam felt his whole body go very hot as the top of her matching silk knickers were revealed. Lucius still toyed, running one of his fingers up and down, teasing the fabric now of the beautiful lilac underwear.

Severus had never seen anything like it in the flesh before.

He flickered his eyes to look up into Althea’s face. She was panting but still staring at him with a look of lust on her face.

He thought she mouthed ‘please’ but was it to him or Lucius?

Lucius was annoyed his best friend was so fucking slow where women were concerned, so he decided to take things in hand.

The teasing was sure to get results and he was amused to see his friend as he watched with eyes glazed over, his cock hardening. 

Althea and Sam continued to stare at each other all the while aware of what Lucius was doing.

Althea had never had someone touch her like this before and the teasing was bloody fantastic as his touch was so gentle. She knew Lucius had been fingering her but she wanted the man in front of her, not the man behind. She mouthed the word "Please" and hoped Sam would understand.

Luc felt Althea respond to him and could see the byplay between Althea and Sam and knew his plan would surely succeed.

Lucius fingered the knickers edge and decided to continue teasing. The finger caressed over the top of the knickers and Althea groaned with the tortured pleasure as the digits sent a shock right to the core of her whole being. She rocked into the fingers and let out a groan that shocked herself as well as the wizards.

While touching her sex through her knickers, Lucius started to rub Altheas left breast and fingered the fabric till he found a nipple and rolled it to a peak, then flicked it and felt the woman gasp.

Sam asked for more out loud.

Lucius lowered the front of the dress and revealed a mound of breast before it popped out, and he held the whole breast in his hand and flickered the nipple again before reaching over Althea to kiss it and take the nipple into his mouth.

Sam was openly lustful as he stared at the woman he wanted to fuck as his best friend teased him outrageously.

Lucius knew he had done it and finally smiled broadly as his friend snapped and watched as Sam fell to his knees on the floor in front of the woman. He panted along with the woman. Both had been silent up till then, apart from the heavy breathing.

"More please," Sam said in a throaty choke. As his eyes flickered from the tit in his friend's hands to the damp knickers being fingered by the other hand, he groaned.

Lucius ran his fingers under her knickers and touched the damp skin and ran two digits through the curls protecting the sex of Althea. His fingers found the damp folds and started to thrust gentle strokes. Lucius was a master at the art of teasing and knew which buttons to press.

The desire on Sam's face for the woman was very clear.

Sam flicked his hand and her knickers disappeared.

Althea was shocked to look as her knickers vanished but she had caught the flicker of Sam’s arm and she smiled through her embarrassment at having her sex displayed to both of the men, but she had wanted Sam so much she did not mind him taking this action. She smiled at him and nodded in his direction to encourage him on as she now knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him, even if it was his best friend who currently fingered her towards climax.

Sam stared at the wet fingers and blushed as he looked upon the sex of a woman. For the first time he wanted her and wanted to be where Lucius was and right now.

He moved to kneel in closer, then shoved Lucius’ fingers out of the way but held them in his hands. He looked up into Altheas eyes and drew in the two digits of Lucius into his own mouth and sucked on them, tasting her essence and felt his cock grow harder.

Gasps came from both Althea and Lucius. Althea felt the cock behind her harden further as Lucius watched his friend suck on his fingers.

Althea moaned as the sight of a man sucking on another man’s fingers looked so erotic. She knew she had done the correct thing and was surely in for a good show and the so hoped-for sex.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Althea lightly on the mouth, sharing her own taste with her.

Then he kissed Lucius lightly and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to him.

Both men stared at each other.

Sam was then back down on his knees between Althea, kissing and licking her sex. She rocked back and forth as did Lucius as he was very aroused.

Sam quickly brought Althea to her first orgasm of the evening. She cried out as Lucius’ mouth descended on hers, cutting off her howl of pleasure.

Sam tasted the pleasure on his lips and tongue and felt the liquid coat his mouth as he swallowed the delicious nectar. When she cried out in pleasure, he felt the gush of even more and he swallowed as he licked her clean.

The eyes of Sam were dilated with lust as his wet lips and face leaned over and kissed Lucius soundly in the hottest kiss Althea had ever seen. She was still wet down below and felt herself quiver at this hot kiss. She wanted more.

Sam kissed her too and she tasted herself on him.

Sam asked if Lucius was hard - then took Luc in hand through his trousers and pumped his cock, teasing him. Althea turned and kissed Sam deeply before kneeling to open up his fly and take out his cock. She sucked him to climax and then moved to kiss Lucius, swapping the seed still in her mouth into his. Sam groaned as he watched her hot display with Lucius.

Sam knelt before Lucius and deep throated him as Althea looked on, seeing how comfortable the two men were together, and realising they had done this before. Lucius climaxed hard into Sam’s mouth while Althea kissed him as he kneaded her breasts.

Sam then kissed Althea, sharing the man's seed into her mouth, and then she watched as Sam kissed Luc again.

The three were now naked in the library and one chair had been well used.

Lucius’ cock was rock hard as it rubbed at Althea's bottom, and then shoved between her legs to rub at her clit but with no penetration. Sam rubbed his cock up against Luc as they rutted together and Lucius came hard.

Althea was extremely horny and took Sam in hand as Lucius recovered his breath. Althea rubbed Sam's soft cock against her clit and brought herself to climax. This time, Sam had hardened again as had Lucius. Althea was turned on she sat on Lucius with his cock on her belly leaking as Sam's cock nudged between her legs and thrust up, rubbing her clit then over Luc's cock. Then the three rutted till they all climaxed together and lie in a tangled mess of limbs, hot and covered with sweat and sex.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Althea and kissed her soundly, then did the same to Lucius. Althea kissed them both in turn.

"We need to rest." Lucius got dressed, then waved his wand over Sam and Althea, cleaning up and dressing them with one magical flourish.

The three left the library, Luc urging them towards the staircase, lowering the wards to let them through. "You can go through the wards, but no one can go up without me doing this tonight. Be safe, my friends."

Lucius wandered slowly back to his other guests who had been busy doing much as the three had been. Lucius watched as his guests romped and played but his thoughts were of another couple heading up to bed. He hoped the pair rested, so they could continue what they had started. He wanted his friend to lose his virginity with Althea alone. He had got them all heated up and knew that this Samhain night, his friend would finally bed a woman.

Sam and Althea headed to his suite and undressed each other slowly and without magic. They headed to bed to touch caress and slowly, and then made love together. It was slow but quick for Sam, but Althea hushed him and kissed him till they both fell asleep. Later they woke in each other’s arms and made love again. This time Sam lasted longer and was heartened to find the witch climax at the same time as he.

In bed, Sam relaxed into Althea after another round of love making. They quieted, then Sam sighed, contented. He had enjoyed love making very much with this woman. She was pretty and had returned his ardour with enthusiasm.

“This is not my normal visage,” he informed her.

“And this is not mine, either,” she huffed. “I wish it was.”

More silence ensued as they hugged each other close. They lay comfortably together, relaxed in one another’s arms.

“When I first went to Hogwarts, I was in love with another. She did not return the feeling,” Sam muttered. “But I always had a fantasy about one of the faculty members.”

“Really?” Althea whispered back. She gave him a squeeze as she reassured him that anything he revealed, she would keep secret.

“I had a passion for a young man at Hogwarts but never acted on it,” Althea confided.

“I will tell you mine if you tell me yours?” Sam suggested.

“Off you go,” Althea said as she turned in his arms.

“I had this fantasy… you know? Lots of wet dreams about this woman. She was a woman, not a girl. She was beautiful in my adolescent eyes and in some ways, still is my fantasy.” Sam felt his face flame. No one knew of this fantasy other than Lucius.

“Mine was for a boy in Slytherin House. But I was unable to… well, you know. He would have never anyway,” she huffed sadly, then felt Sam kiss the top of her head.

“Yes, I know. You loved him?”

Althea wriggled in his arms and turned around to face him. “Yes, I loved him and perhaps was in love with him, too. But yes, I think I shall always love him.” She hugged Sam tight. “Sorry.”

Sam shushed her. “No need to be sorry. These are our fantasies, remember?”

Althea chuckled and kissed his slender pointed nose. She adored his nose. It reminded her of her secret love.

“Who was the woman you desired when at school then in this fantasy of yours?”

“Madam Pomfrey.” Sam blushed crimson.

Althea was shocked and jumped back out of his arms. She stuttered with shock.

“What? You fantasised about Poppy Pomfrey?”

“Yes, I fancied and fatasised about fucking Poppy Pomfrey!” he huffed, thinking she was laughing at him.

Althea saw his distress and returned to give him a warm and very tight hug. She tried to hide the tears in her own eyes. Her grip on him as tight till she calmed. She never expected him to say he had fanaticised about HE,R of all people.

“Who was it for you?” “ he asked, his voice a little sharper than he intended.

“Snape,” she whispered into his ear.

 

‘What the fuck?’ he thought as he shoved her off of him and glared hard at her. Could this witch see through his glamour? No, Lucius had double checked. He sighed, knowing she spoke the truth.

 

She pouted and wiped the tears from her face.

 

”Severus Snape? You wanted to fuck Severus Snape?” Severus tried to shock her.

“Yes, and what of it? This was my fantasy, remember?” She sat up in bed naked and drew up the sheet to cover her nudity. She was embarrassed she had admitted to having had loved Severus Snape.

“Sorry,” Severus said, then beamed up at her. He scooted closer to give her a big hug. “So you fantasised about Severus, did you?” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“And you with Poppy too?” She smirked and they both shared a hug and started to laugh hard.

During the night they woke to make love again. Then Severus knew he was dreaming as he woke to find Poppy Pomfrey in his arms.

He caressed the voluptuous breasts and buried his head in between them, glorifying in their density and how he could shove his cock in between them, a dream he had wanted to do for a long time. This fantasy felt so bloody real.

He got her to turn and she cried out his name as he thrust into her. He was fucking Poppy Pomfrey and loving every second of this lust-filled dream. He came more than once and he came hard each glorious time.

Althea also dreamed she was making love to Severus Snape. The long fingers of his hands proved to be as dexterous as she had dreamed and his cock was now fully erect, and was as big as she had imagined, if not fuller. He took her from behind and as he thrust between her legs with his balls slapping her skin she felt the tip of his cock hit that spot men rarely managed. She cried out his name as she came. He continued to thrust and he bit her neck hard as they finally came together, crumpling upon the bed in a gasping mass of entangled limbs.

Severus kissed Poppy and crooned her name into her mouth. She kissed him soundly in return as their tongues dueled and fought for domination. She cried out his name when he bit her hard on the breast. He knew he had left a mark. He rolled over taking the woman of his desires with him.

Althea in turn curled up into the arms of her heart’s desire, Severus Snape. He was skinny but now fully grown and had been more than a surprising lover, he had been bloody fantastic.

Both slept till after dawn.

Althea was first to wake. During the night she had changed back to her own body. She was sad to see her breasts sag and her body shape return to its more than curvy appearance. Glad that the room was still dark, she had moved swiftly and quietly as she scooped up her clothing in her arms before exiting into a dressing room. She quickly dressed, then made her way down and out of Malfoy Manor. She never met a soul before she disapparated home.

 

Severus woke to find he was alone. The room smelled of sex and he was fully sated. Knackered but thoroughly shagged out, he beamed from ear to ear. He had shagged not only a beautiful young woman but also had the dream of all dreams and fantasised about his Poppy. He smirked as he knew he had satisfied a witch and felt very proud of himself. He saw a cream piece of silk at the end of his bed. He reached for it and drew it up to him. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes as he held the glove to his nose and smiled happily. He was contented perhaps for the very first time in his young life.

 

Althea had left one of her cream silk gloves behind. He pocketed it when he left the Manor. The glove was folded into a tight square and kept safely on his person and would remain with him till the day he died. The woman who had loved him so well deserved that and as she had been his first it was an honour for him to keep her in remembrance.

Lucius later found in his private library, a Peacock silk shawl tucked down into the side of his favourite chair. He transformed it into a tiny gold Peacock pin. He used it as a tie pin to remind him of a very special Samhain Party.

Althea awoke and then rose as she knew she was required to write a report to Dumbledore. The magical paper when tapped with her wand turned into a Quick Quotes Quill and paper. Then the whole thing ripped itself up and flashed out. She knew the writing had been magically re-written on a page on the Head Masters desk. Her report would now be with Dumbledore - damn the man. She had sense to ensure she had left no identity marks on the parchment. She was glad she had been good at charms. She would not put it past Dumbledore to try to figure out who had acted as spy.

She smiled as she sipped her black coffee. She needed it. Then a ruckus started outside and she opened her office door. She sighed. She immediately was back in work mode.

“Oh, I am glad you are here. Sorry, I know you are off duty, but this young man needs your assistance.”

Althea stared down at Barty Crouch, Junior.

“Barty, what have you done this time? No more dressing up in other’s clothing?”

The young student blushed crimson. Then as Minerva McGonagall departed, she knelt to deal with the problem as she put up privacy wards around them both.

“Oh Barty, you naughty boy.” At times it was very hard in her job not to keep a straight face.

Barty Crouch Junior stood with his dressing gown open and his night shirt protruding in a very unusual way. She lifted his nightshirt with permission and shook her head at the boy who had stuck his cock into a glass beaker and been unable to extract it.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, I promise not to do it again!”

The party was indeed over and Poppy Pomfrey was back on duty once again at Hogwarts. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ago but am now posting here.
> 
> **M11. Prompt: A member of the Order of the Phoenix gets a chance to go undercover (or under mask or glamour) to the Malfoys' Halloween ball early in the war. It turns out to be a partner-swapping sex party.**


End file.
